


Glowstone for Days...or Miles, Rather

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [2]
Category: PBG Hardcore
Genre: Gen, POWER RANGERS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Something is discovered in the caves.Written for May's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Milestone".





	Glowstone for Days...or Miles, Rather

**Author's Note:**

> The other speaker kept changing in my mind as I wrote this, so it's up to you who sounds like :D

The mission: Investigate a disturbance within the caves, unrelated to Sanctuary Tech. The area was teeming with activity readings, but when they arrived, there were no lifeforms. Only a boulder. Large and overly warm, but a boulder nonetheless. The area around it seemed displaced, but where had it come from? Looking above it, there seemed to be a tunnel going straight up. Did something push it down here? If so, what and where was this something now?

"Say, how far down are we, anyways?"

"About a mile."

"Then, would you say this was a... _milestone_?"

"...Just hold the flashlight, Dean."


End file.
